mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kabloom
'cause why not? See OAE's Free-Add Comic to see what happened last time. Credits *Mr. Yokai - Idea Creator *OAE - The start of the part *Scrapper - Characters and other stuff *PvZ and other Game Companies - Characters and other stuff Stage 1: Green Greens KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Welp, looks like we're trapped. Magic Orb! Yarn Ball.png|Sorry, won't work! Gotta do something special first! (more time portals, more cactuses) Ol' Cactus.png|We're here to pwn you! (attempts to punch magic orb but is punched back by Mechy) CODEY MECHY.PNG|That'll teach him! Weed.png|Don't worry dude bros! I can solve this sticky situation! *throws a bomb at the crowd of cactuses* cd.png|Oh no. You killed the original Cactus. Ol' Cactus.png|Thanks for supporting us CD-Y! Or ARE YOU? F750A13F-6B44-4B03-9641-32B097EDFFDE.png|(out of nowhere a dart monkey flies out of a tree) DARTS! Cd.png|Yay. Some Dart Monkeys. Hopefully supporting us. (almost hit by dart) Oh no. F750A13F-6B44-4B03-9641-32B097EDFFDE.png|DARTS, DARTS, DARTS! Ol' Cactus.png|(more cactuses come out of nowhere) cactus.png|Where are these fake Cacti coming from? Niceboat Willie.png|Meanwhile, outside of game... Totty3.png|We’re out! Oson1.png|Yes, we are here! Nonex.png|One game that played by sixtet, Clone printer drained there data and saved to inside of game. Y2Shooty1.png|Sixtet, join to my Crazy Noisy Bizarre Armies! Jucy1.png|Of course! We are born in game includes you and your armies! Rustbooty.png|(rustbolt comes out of nowhere and shrinks sixtet and shooty with his shrink ray) Oson2.png|NOOOOOOooooo Guttler.png|(a guttler appears out of nowhere to eat sixtet and shooty) Niceboat Willie.png|Moving on... KlutzKlutz.png|(some yoyos shoot out like bullets from the time portals) mgnt.png|Don't worry! I have a robot that can destroy clones! Plugbot.png|*shoots red laser at the yoyos, killing them* Plugbot.png|(disables) Please use password. Mgnt.png|What the? Plugbot.png|Initiating "Your Doom.Exe". Welcome Fighter. (starts firing lasers at magnet) Yarn Ball.png|Arrharrharr! DarkAceG7.png|Oh no, my armies! (She moved to rescue sixtet and shooty) Guttler.png|(Ace used time rewind) DarkAceG5.png|I give this game to you. This game will generate new one. Nonex.png|See that? In this comic, clone of sixtet and Shooty and some armies is generated from game. Nonex.png|Means, these are both of PLANTZ and Clone armies! Totty3.png|(That game generated again,) Guttler.png|(And eat that successfully)NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM DarkAceG5.png|And I got data of sixtet, present this to Clone printer!(escaped) Yarn Ball.png|What’s that? DarkAceG5.png|New enemy datas! Plugbot.png|Installing "Your Doom.Exe" to game. Goomba.png|(suddenly goombas pop out of everybody's TV) Cactus.png|Okay, what now? We're infested! Ol' Cactus.png|DIE! (tries to punch Kabloom's Army but keeps failing) Empusa.png|Don't ya worry! (ninjas way through army of cactuses and dart monkeys) F750A13F-6B44-4B03-9641-32B097EDFFDE.png|DART! (tries to throw dart at empusa but ends up getting sliced) Trapeetle.png|(three trapeetles come out of nowhere and try to choke cactus) Cactus.png|Yo, you can't hug me; I have thorns! Y2Shooty3.png|(TV pops out Sixtet, Shooty and Ace and others who fused with Bilocyte) Yellin' Ow Shroom.PNG|(Unrelated) Laclale, could you please stop using copy and paste? It's getting annoying. Ol' Cactus.png|(tries to punch mechy but mechy just burns them with his fire wheels) Niceboat Willie.png|LATER IMG_0957.PNG|(Waterwrath falls from the sky) Y2Shooty3.png|Another dimension guy, I'm hiring my Crazy Noisy Bizarre Army's gurdian! IMG 0957.PNG|(Moved with Shooty) Guttler.png|(Eating every games and arcade machines) IMG 0957.PNG|ROAR. (gets eaten by guttler when in attempts to crush the guttler) Niceboat Willie.png|Back in Green Greens.. KlutzKlutz.png|(more yoyo's!) Cactus.png|Hey peeps, does anyone know how to stop these Yoyos? They are cuckoo and are bouncing EVERYWHERE! Niceboat Willie.png|Uhhh... Guttler.png|(NOM NOM NOM NOM) (sorry Laclale, but Guttlers don't work like that; they don't blow up when they eat something explosive!) Nonex.png|BITE THE DUST! Guttler.png|(eats the time and gets more harder, and then eats nonexisty) Niceboat Willie.png|Okay, back. awatch.png|Stupid millenials and their robots! They're gonna bring out doom! SchemeyWhemey.png|(fires rockets from bazookas) Cd.png|Oh. Cool ice cream cones. Niceboat Willie.png|Uhhh... Guttler.png|NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM! Yarn Ball.png|Welp, what are you going to use Squishy for? FIGHTER!.jpg|Well, good question! Once we meet Kabloom's Army, we're going to let him eat us, and with my Black Hole Boots, he should become their doom! Niceboat Willie.png|Okay, back. TSRITW!.png|Umm... hello? TSRI2.png|Ehh... 6A670E7D-D1BB-47F1-BC33-C50AFEC32B78.jpeg|RAWR Awatch.png|That dino you have is making me deaf! Ol' Cactus.png|That's your problem! (attempts to break antique watch) C456B92B-76D9-44D5-8190-0D8B663061FC.jpeg|(stunned) Nonex.png|(Shooty, Labelled "Bilocyte Queen" touched Liy, makes BiloLiy) Cd.png|Bland. Guys. Look at that... Bigfatbloon.png|(MOAB comes in and drops some Dart Monkeys) TSRITW!.png|(installs a dimension bomb in this comic and leaves) TSRI2.png|(makes the bomb undefusable and leaves) 4B5D3A85-C26D-4C3D-BD00-6F26D0E2DF6A.jpeg|WHO WANTS FORTUNE COOKIES!? (realises that there is an undefusable bomb) Umm... never mind. (leaves) IMG_0967.JPG|(A cosmic big eye flys out of a portal.) Nonex.png|(Then everything explodes and destroys everything but TSRITW, TSRI2, and Cookie Masterson.) Category:Contains cookies Category:Contains balloons�� Category:Destroyed Category:Cancelled (unfortunately)